


【九港九】胡桃夹子

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT
Genre: Crossdreassing, Dom/sub, Implied imprisonment, M/M, Master/Pet, Porn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 无差 喜欢吃哪种左右都可以代入





	【九港九】胡桃夹子

**Author's Note:**

> 无差 喜欢吃哪种左右都可以代入

金廷祐对芭蕾不感兴趣，身边女伴的香水味更是叫他倒胃口，反倒是身后双手交握在身前站得笔直的领座员引起了他的兴趣。  
刚才他胸卡上写的什么来着，好像是姓黄，名字叫旭熙。金廷祐假装侧着脸看下面的舞台——包厢的角度不是太好，正成全了他——其实是在打量黄旭熙。  
这一幕叫什么来着，哦，Waltz of the flowers花之华尔兹。金廷祐故意把指南翻得很大声，女伴想要回头瞪他，想起他的身份却又不得不赔笑脸任他做些不礼貌的事。倒是黄旭熙丝毫不受影响，依旧饶有兴致地盯着舞台看，食指甚至开始敲在自己手背上打节拍。  
这有什么有趣的？金廷祐对舞台上发生什么不屑一顾，他对黄旭熙的表情倒是有些兴趣。黄旭熙身体里涌动着灼热的某种欲望，却只是笔直地站在原地，只有一双眼睛辐射出跃跃欲试的光。  
仅仅是个沉溺艺术或者生错了性别的可怜逐梦男孩可就太无趣了，金廷祐想，幸好黄旭熙并没让他失望。金廷祐看了好久黄旭熙眼里忽明忽暗的许愿之光，终于明白了他看得不是中间连续做出几个复杂动作的首席，黄旭熙鼓掌的手和金廷祐的一样敷衍。金廷祐意识到他从这一幕开始就没有在看“人”。金廷祐克制住自己的笑意，他今天心情好，愿意替别人实现愿望，不过是要收取一点点报酬。  
有了黄旭熙金廷祐熬到演出结束的心情就没那么糟了，安可结束以后他直接把女伴拉起来推出包厢，告诉她今天到此结束，当然没忘了甩给她一张卡叫她随便花花解闷。然后他眼疾手快扣住了黄旭熙想要再开门的手。  
“我对你有点兴趣。”金廷祐说。黄旭熙没接话。  
“喜欢芭蕾？”金廷祐问。  
“嗯。”黄旭熙诺诺地答了。  
“想跳吗？”金廷祐又问，这不是他最想问的，但是他的恶俗爱好之一就是抛出几个无关紧要的问题叫人放松警惕再直击要害。  
“以前跳过，当然一直都没接过很重要的角色。后来受伤了跳不了了，放不下就在剧院打杂啦。”黄旭熙这次倒是一口气说了很多话，流畅到像是重复过很多遍。  
合理的解释。金廷祐无聊地打一个呵欠，断颈天鹅的故事可真是随处可见。他看都没看黄旭熙，慵懒道你骗不了我的。  
黄旭熙跟着他的视线看，指南上翻出来的正是花之华尔兹那一页。金廷祐用手指点点群舞的裙子，终于露出今天晚上第一个笑：“你是想穿这个跳舞吧？”

金廷祐虽然不至于在这个剧院一手遮天，但是想要条裙子也不算难事。金廷祐领着人和裙子一起回了家，他平时很少领人回去，但是今天他有些特别的打算。  
黄旭熙离开剧院前已经换回了自己的私服，薄薄的T恤运动裤更显出他未消退的肌肉线条。  
黄旭熙快速打量一下，干净整洁的现代化顶层公寓，客厅有大面积的落地窗。金廷祐没开灯，落地窗的窗帘没拉，外面的霓虹灯辐射进来。  
金廷祐直接把纪念品袋子里的裙子丢给黄旭熙：“换上吧。跳给我看。”  
黄旭熙利索地把上衣脱了又蹬掉裤子，穿着平角裤就直接套上了那条裙子。裙摆是三层渐变色的纱，仅仅是跟随黄旭熙调整腰际松紧带的动作就团成一朵蓬松着起伏的云。这时候金廷祐注意到黄旭熙一侧脚腕上蔓延的伤疤，很长一条。反正这条裙子比站上舞台看起来对他有更大的吸引力。  
金廷祐看他尝试着抬起腿，裙摆跟着翘起来再轻飘飘地落下去。他没有接着看下去，安静地去厨房给自己倒了杯冰水。黄旭熙是得到想要的玩具就会心无旁骛的听话孩子，他只需要耐心等着他短暂的热情消退下去。金廷祐从厨房吧台后面看黄旭熙投在墙上的影子，看裙子摆动的幅度越来越大，终于能在半空中转出一个整圆。  
黄旭熙大概很久没有正经热身和上课了，脚腕上的伤疤应该就是原因。金廷祐把杯子里剩下的水一口气喝了，希望他待会摔倒的声音不要太大，这么晚了楼下的人会投诉。等他慢条斯理地把杯子放进洗碗机又擦掉指尖沾到的水之后才听到客厅地板过分响亮的“咚”的一声，时间倒是掐得很准。  
金廷祐回到客厅时就看着黄旭熙抱着脚腕侧躺在地上，黄旭熙没发出声音，只是隐忍着表情咬住自己的下唇。金廷祐弯下腰朝他伸手，毕竟地板上沾了汗还要找人清洗。黄旭熙握住了他的手腕，却把金廷祐直接拽到他身上。黄旭熙的热情即使隔着裙子也试得到——  
“其实，脚踝的伤是我自己搞出来的。又或者说，是知道有受伤的风险却还是任由它发生了，我好像很擅长承担不良后果。”黄旭熙吐出一声低低的笑。  
“所以，你应该知道接下来会发生什么，却还是乖乖跟着来了？”金廷祐挑着眉举一反三。同理可得刚才黄旭熙摔倒是真的，想要诱惑金廷祐也是真的。他对自己倒是狠，金廷祐想。不过正好，都是黄旭熙自找的。

眼神默认许可之后，金廷祐背靠着落地窗站起来，黄旭熙跪在地上去解他的裤子。金廷祐的手指插进黄旭熙的头发随意揉着。发质摸起来有点粗糙，可能是为了工作打了发胶。可惜黄旭熙的头发天生就不服帖，又或者说黄旭熙整个人身上都汹涌着“弄脏我、弄乱我”的气质。  
那就如你所愿吧。金廷祐大发慈悲地笑笑，十指划过黄旭熙的头皮带起身下人的战栗。  
黄旭熙解决掉金廷祐下半身的衣服，拍拍金廷祐的臀肉表示他要开始。金廷祐随意把自己的裤子踢到一边去，然后黄旭熙用温热的手心包住了他。黄旭熙把唇瓣贴在阴囊时那里的肌肉配合地收缩一下，同时他的手也开始沿着柱身有节奏地上下。  
黄旭熙舔舐一圈金廷祐大腿内侧奶油一样甜腻轻柔的皮肤才回到重点。他看着金廷祐的性器期待地吞了口唾沫，但还是决定恶作剧。他只浅浅含了顶端，用舌尖划过小孔之后就猛地吮吸一下。  
金廷祐条件反射地拽紧了他的头发，嗓子沙哑地问他：“你知道坏孩子的下场吧？”  
黄旭熙撤回来一点抬头和金廷祐对视，调皮地笑着说：“我根本是故意的。惩罚我吧。”然后他在原地跪好，还记得把裙摆完整地摊成一个整圆——像花一样。金廷祐把手扣在黄旭熙后脑，使了十成力气把黄旭熙的脸带回原位。黄旭熙乖乖张嘴容纳金廷祐的全部，然后金廷祐开始不留情面地进出他的口腔，整根抽出又整根没入，他能试到自己一路顶进黄旭熙的口腔深处。黄旭熙为了克制吞咽反射直接憋出了眼泪，跟随呜咽声一起发出来的咽喉的振动叫金廷祐低吟出声。  
黄旭熙用一只手勾住金廷祐的腿稳住自己，再腾出一只手伸进自己的裙子。显然仅仅被金廷祐“使用”带来的快感叫他食髓知味。金廷祐停下来用性器磨蹭他的脸颊：“不许碰。你刚才不乖。”  
黄旭熙挤出一个做坏事被抓包的表情，体态却是愉悦的。于是金廷祐继续对着黄旭熙的嘴抽插，高潮将至他也不再克制呻吟声。快射的时候他抽了出来，黄旭熙了然地伸手替他继续，然后黄旭熙试到粘稠的液体落到他脸上。  
高潮余韵散尽以后金廷祐站不住，后背贴着窗户一路滑倒地上去。黄旭熙暂时没有看他，反而用手沾了点脸上的精液以后就看着指尖出神。金廷祐喘息着握住他的手，含住了他的指尖，灵巧的舌尖裹着黄旭熙的指腹。金廷祐扣着黄旭熙的手把他的手指在自己口腔里进出，显然是在模仿刚才黄旭熙被他惩罚的样子。  
金廷祐把黄旭熙的食指舔得湿漉漉才放开，然后他们接吻，交换彼此口腔里的味道。

黄旭熙非要扯掉金廷祐的上衣给自己擦脸，然后一翻身就把两个人调换了位置。他跨坐在金廷祐身上不安分地蹭他，裙子蓬松的下摆连他勃起的阴茎都掩盖起来。金廷祐已经清晰地感受到了，却还是不得不翻乱纱质裙摆用手去找。黄旭熙两条肌肉轮廓分明的长腿打开，脚尖习惯性地蹦着，是一对张扬的雄蕊；至于双腿之间鼓鼓囊囊的一团，看来就是雌蕊了。  
“你想要我怎么做？”金廷祐问。  
“可以进去吗？” 黄旭熙总算舍得撩起那条碍事的裙子，分明处于上位可是他的眼睛却辐射出一点点祈求。躺在地上的金廷祐把双手随意举过头顶，姿势像投降，话里却没有丝毫妥协的意味。这个姿势他试到地板硌得他的肩胛骨很痛，但是他暂时还有耐心和黄旭熙接着玩下去。  
“我明天还有工作。”金廷祐看一眼表，凌晨三点多。鉴于他“明天”（几小时后）还要去上班，他想了想还是算了。当然他也快速设想一下自己搂着黄旭熙的脖子骑在他腿上上下或者黄旭熙被他捏着后颈摁在床上抽插的情景，他希望他们还有很多时间体验各种“娱乐”方法。  
仅仅是金廷祐沉默着思考更多体位的时候黄旭熙已经开始委屈地吸鼻子，一副要哭不哭的样子，快感在小腹挤成一团混乱的热流却得不到释放显然是一种糟糕的感受。金廷祐叹了口气说那用腿吧，然后他推推黄旭熙汗津津的小腹叫他起来。他顺手抽出玻璃茶几下面的抽屉里的润滑剂递给黄旭熙，再在沙发前跪好。  
金廷祐用胳膊把自己撑起来，黄旭熙半个身子的重量落在他身后。黄旭熙小腹向下湿答答一片，天知道他手抖着挤了多少润滑。黄旭熙一边等着金廷祐把腿并拢一边用手不耐烦地撸了一下，然后迫不及待顶进两片软肉之间的缝隙。最开始几次动作总是滑出去，黄旭熙开始懊恼自己润滑倒得太多，他环着金廷祐的腰求他夹得紧一点。  
金廷祐不喜欢被人指使，不过偶尔给黄旭熙一点甜头也好。金廷祐不耐烦地扭着腰收紧腿部的肌肉，然后又拉着黄旭熙的一只手盖住自己的性器。黄旭熙讨好地环住了，跟着自己挺进的节奏抚摸金廷祐的前端。很快两个人的呼吸都变得粘腻又低沉。黄旭熙的节奏很快，金廷祐不得不用手撑住沙发靠背才不至于被撞出去。  
黄旭熙注意到金廷祐的身子猛地绷紧时就停下来。金廷祐“屈尊”跪了很久，高潮的时候自然只想享受。他慵懒地任由黄旭熙把他抱起来坐回沙发上，黄旭熙又小心地打开金廷祐的腿让金廷祐面对着他跨坐在他腿上。  
黄旭熙的手很大，可以一下子环住他们两个。黄旭熙小心翼翼地用手上下，还要用眼睛悄悄确认金廷祐的反应。看到金廷祐只仰着头闭眼小声喘息他就大胆地加速，偶尔用指甲轻轻刮一下头部。很快黄旭熙的手心里盛满了两个人的精液，金廷祐满意地看他一点点舔了。

金廷祐醒来的时候才发现他们两个是挤在沙发上对付了一晚上。黄旭熙睡着的样子也像个被随意丢弃的玩偶，身体弯折成奇怪的角度，却一定要小心地笼着那条裙子的下摆。金廷祐用手指滑过他突出的脊椎线条时做出了决定。他还没玩够。  
金廷祐拍拍黄旭熙的脸把他叫起来，语气柔和地指示他收拾自己再吃点早饭。幸好金廷祐的衣服他勉强穿得下，虽然就算黄旭熙今天依然光着上半身穿那条裙子他也不介意。金廷祐翻衣橱的时候忽然想起了什么，然后他从角落里一个落了灰的盒子里翻出来另一条裙子。  
黄旭熙显然是好奇这条裙子的来源，但是他什么都没问。金廷祐对他的反应很满意，他匆忙套上西装外套，拿钥匙的同时又把这条裙子丢进黄旭熙怀里。  
金廷祐关门前不着痕迹地用钥匙拧了两道锁，却还是笑着对黄旭熙说：“留下吧。等我晚上回来，再穿给我看。”

**Author's Note:**

> 售后薛定谔 是九港还是港九还是两个双向插头谁知道呢


End file.
